Ashura the hedgehog's story
by Kennethpolanco02
Summary: A story of My OC and his battles against sonic and his friends
1. Chapter 1

**This is my OC's story. His name is Ashura the hedgehog. Please give me reviews to tell me what you think!**

Ashura was created by general robotnik to be the most powerful creation of his. Before Shadow was made, Ashura was friends with maria and the generald. Then Shadow was made and maria and the generald gave Shadow all the attention since ashura wasn't that powerful yet. Ashura felt left out and ran away.

"Hmph, I guess they don't love me anymore..." Ashura said to himself. "How could they do this to me!" He yelled in anger. He kept walking, and walking until he met a certain blue hedgehog.

"Hehe, look at this idiot! Sonic said to himself. "Hey shut up!" Ashura said. "What are you gonna do about it, chump?" Sonic said, pushing Ashura. Ashura then punched Sonic and Sonic punched Ashura back but even harder. "Back off!" Sonic said. Ashura then walked away with tears in his eyes while Sonic just laughed.

Ashura has been bullied by Sonic for 15 years and Ashura got Angrier and Angrier and the more angrier he got, Ashura became more powerful and powerful.

 **PRESENT TIME**

Sonic was walking in the fields, minding his business. "Ah, this is relaxing." Sonic said. Ashura walked past Sonic. "Hey, who are you?" Sonic said to Ashura. "Someone you will regret ever meeting" Ashura said , looking away from Sonic, eyes glowing red. "Um...OK?" Sonic said, not really understanding what he ment.

 **that's the end of this chapter, hope you guys lliked it. Please review so I can know if you liked or not. It would really help. That's it!**

 **KENNETH IS OUT! PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ashura walked away leaving Sonic wondering what he meant**

"Hm...who was that guy?...and what did he mean by regret meeting him? I don't even know him!" Sonic said, confused. "I guess i should find out who he is and find out what he meant" Sonic said,determined

Ashura was stand in a field full of flowers, with his eyes closed. Sonic walked in behind him and tapped his shoulder. "Hey, who are you" "DON'T TOUCH ME!" Ashura then punched Sonic in the gut sending Sonic flying and sending a shockwave, destroying the flowers around them. Sonic was struggling to get up and coughing. "Ugh...he's...powerful..." Sonic said, finally standing up. "Hmph!" Was all Ashura said. Sonic then lunged and punched Ashura in the face. Ashura stood there, clearly feeling nothing. Ashura then punched Sonic in the face, causing sonic to bleed from his mouth and his nose. "Ugh...I gotta get away from him..." Sonic said.

Sonic stood up and ran away as fast as he could, boosting away from Ashura. "Hmph, until next time, Sonic" Ashura said, turning away

"Next time, he better give me a real challenge, i like challenges" Ashura said, now floating in the air. Then Ashura flew away.

 **Yay! A new chapter, on the same day as when the story came out! Yay! Anyways let me know what you think of Sonic and Ashura's fight! That's it!**

 **Kenneth is out! Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

**2 hours later, Sonic walked into Tails' lab.**

"Yo, Tails! Do you know a black and green hedgehog?" Sonic asked Tails."Oh, you mean Ashura? You don't remember him? He was some kid that you bullied like 15 years ago." Tails told Sonic. "That's what he meant when he said I would regret meeting him..." Sonic said. "Maybe you should apologize?" "Yeah! That's what I'll do! Thanks, Tails!" Sonic said, hugging his brother and runs out of Tails' lab.

 **1 hour later Sonic went back to the flowery field to see if Ashura was there, unfortunately, he wasn't there.**

"Dang...he isn't here..." Just then, Ashura flew into the field of flowers and saw Sonic. "hmph." Ashura said. "Hey, Ashura right? Listen I'm sorry for bullying you 15 years ago." "You bullied me for so long, not giving a fuck, and NOW you want to apologize because I can kick your ass? Well too bad, because I ain't accepting!" "I'm not apologizing because you can kick my ass, I'm apologizing because its a good thing to do!"

Ashura grabs sonic by his neck and starts choking him "listen, you and I will NEVER be friends, and I will NEVER stop hating you! Got it? You and Shadow will ALWAYS be my enemies!" Ashura lets go of Sonic's neck "now get out of here, and never return, EVER!" After Ashura says this Sonic runs back to Tails' lab

 **That's it! Tell me what you think! Also, sorry that this chapter took so long, i had some stuff to do, but now i will try to make more chapters more often**

 **Kenneth is out, Peace!**


End file.
